The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A number of process the content of a web page for a number of different uses. One such application is a search engine. Search engines enable searches for data across various Web sites and associated pages that are hosted on any device on an accessible network (e.g., the Internet and networks coupled thereto). Search engines (as well as other applications) generally only need to process the actual content of a web page. Such applications do not need to process non-content of a web page (such as advertisements, navigation panels, copyrights notices, etc.).